powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Resentful Knight Endolf
is the fourth knight created by Hundred-Faced High Priest Chaos for the Deboth Army in order to further along the evolution of his master. Like his fellow Knights, Endolf also has a catchphrase: . Character History Endolf was created in episode 25 to counteract the Kyoryugers' Brave. In episode 26, Endolf appeared to the Kyoryugers after Dogold brought Kyoryu Black and Red out, and had effortlessly held them off, beating them back with his sword/gun weapon. He even was sturdy enough to withstand the Deinosgrander. It was only when Dogold's volatile temper caused him to lash out at Endolf. With the Knights fighting it out between each other, Chaos was forced to bring them back to the Frozen Castle to stop their bickering. Chaos then explained that Endolf is to deepen the emotions that the Army collects in order for Deboth to gain power that will resist the Kyoryuger's Brave, with Endolf deciding to work with Aigaron first, collecting Ian's resentment against the Sorrowful Knight for slaying Shiro, lamenting that he cannot collect the vengeful emotions Aigaron is emitting. He later worked with Candellira and in an elaborate plan with Chaos, forced Torin to succumb to the darkness within him. This caused Torin to fight against the Kyoryugers. After the plan failed and Torin came back to his senses, he was ambushed by Dogold who made him into his unwilling host. By Christmas time, Endolf's threat becomes a reality as he amassed enough resentment to manipulate Dogold and arranged his freedom with the aid of Combined Debo Yanasanta x345. Though stopped from exacting revenge by Candelilla and Aigaron, Endolf becomes Chaos's new right hand. Following Dogold's attempted rebellion, Endolf keeps Dogold under his personal control through a device connected to Dogold that causes him pain if he disobeys Endolf. When Deboth is awakened, Endolf is approached by Dantetsu who promises to destroy Torin. During the final battle, Endolf and Dogold pursue the Kyoryugers to stop them from reaching the Frozen Castle. Utsusemimaru confronts the two knights and Endolf uses his hatred to bind Utsusemimaru while Dogold makes the killing blow. However, Dogold strikes Endolf instead, destroying the control device, freeing Dogold from his control. He makes a powerful blow to Dogold, but the armor merges with Utsusemimaru and the two use their combined power to destroy Endolf. Arsenal Endolf is armed with the , the , and the candlestick-like gun that doubles as the hilt of his sword. Endolf also has the tendency of going overboard in a fight, no matter if his comrades end up in the way. After Christmas, Endolf received a green gem on his left forearm that allows him to harm Dogold via activating the "shock collars" around the Raging Knight's horns; however Dogold destroys the gem before Endolf's demise. Ranger Key The is a Kyoryuger Ranger Key released as part of a set of Deboss Edition Ranger Keys in Bandai Premium. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. one of the Gokaigers, into Endolf. Behind the Scenes Portrayal Resentful Knight Endolf is voiced by Masaya Matsukaze, who previously had played Shun Namiki/MegaBlue from Denji Sentai Megaranger. Notes * Endolf is the first Deboth Army character who is portrayed by a Sentai alum, even if it is by voice only. * His name sounds close to "engulf", which is referring to his affinity of fire, as well as his motif of all-consuming hatred. * Endolf was not added to the opening credits with the other members of the Deboth Army after it was updated in Brave 27. The reason for this might be because of his fate two episodes afterwards. * His catchphrase is similar to Rita Repulsa's from Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers. Appearances *''Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger'' **Episode 25: Brave 25: What's This! The Nightmare of the Deboss Army (Creation) **Episode 26: Brave 26: Surprise! The Gabutyra Human **Episode 27: Brave 27: O Matsurincho! Red's Super Evolution **Episode 28: Brave 28: Oh Torin! The 100 Million Year-Old Grudge **Episode 29: Brave 29: Great Clash! Carnival Dances (Imprisonment) **Episode 42: Brave 42: Wonderful! Christmas of Justice (Freedom) **Episode 43: Brave 43: The Blade of the Soul! Roar, Strizer **Episode 44: Brave 44: Chaos Smiles! The Countdown of Destruction **Episode 45: Brave 45: It Can't Be, Dad! Silver's End **Episode 46: Brave 46: Big Shout Out! The Attack of Tears and Love **Episode 47: Brave 47: The Great Counterattack! The Greatest Final Brave (Death) Stats *Height: 206 cm (51.5 m: giant) *Weight: 167 kg (417.5 t: giant) External Links * * References Category:Deboth Army Category:Sentai Generals